


In Search of a Story

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Press Gang
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead stories are tricky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of a Story

**Author's Note:**

> From an LJ meme prompt: Lynda Day + Liz Shaw brief encounter

“This,” said Liz Shaw, “is supposed to be a top secret institute. How did you get in?”

The young intruder gave her a smile. “Well, we needed a lead article for the next edition and this seemed like our best bet.”

That didn’t actually answer the question, but Liz decided it might be best not to enquire any further. “Well, since you’re here, Ms Day, I suppose I can spare you five minutes.”

“Great!” said Lynda. “So, all those lights over Norbridge the last few weeks – not actually aliens, right? It’s you lot doing test flights or something.”

Liz looked back at her.

“Oh,” said Lynda. “You mean they _are_?”

Liz gave the slightest nod; certainly nothing that could be heard when the girl played her tape recorder back again.

“ _Damn_ ,” said Lynda. “We can’t print that.”

“I could tell you something about the research that we’re doing here, though.”

Lynda nodded. “Great, thanks. But, thing is, that’s features and I needed a headline. Alien invasion’d be perfect – if we wanted to give _The News of the World_ a run for its money.”

“Hmm,” said Liz. “We could oblige I suppose – how about ‘Junior newspaper editor forcibly thrown out of top secret establishment’?”

“It might be an angle. Needs to be a bit snappier, though…”


End file.
